Business in America
by whitetyger123
Summary: Arthur likes going to America to get away from his dreary life, and one night he meets Alfred. This is not a happy story, and not really a sad story. It is more a life story. One shot.


Arthur woke up and looked beside him to see his wife. Just like every day for the past three years. He really didn't want to talk to her this morning, so he got out of bed as silently as possible. But, she still woke up. They both said good morning, she yawned, and he commented that he had a business trip Wednesday.

She pouted and complained that he would miss Bill's party. Arthur said that he felt bad about that and to tell him he was sorry.

Then he left. Same old routine. Every day, for the past three years.

.oOo.

He had gone to university after high school. Not that he wanted to, but it was what he was told he was supposed to do. He had gotten married for much the same reason. It was proper, everyone expected him to. It didn't matter that he only liked her as a person, and never loved her. However, Arthur was glad that she could never get pregnant. He didn't like kids, but if they could have them he would probably have two.

The only times that Arthur got away from his life were his occasional business trips to America. He spent most of his time working, but at least he got to sleep in a hotel and didn't feel obligated to tell his wife goodnight, and that of course he loved her no matter what.

The last night of his trip, Arthur wanted a drink. He found a quaint little pub, he didn't remember the name. He went to the bar and ordered a drink. The bartender looked him up and down, before handing a glass over to him.

After his second glass, a blond man sat next to him. "You don't look like you belong here." He said with a grin. Arthur shrugged, because no he didn't really belong, but he liked it here. The blond laughed, gesturing around the pub. "No, I mean you don't really fit in here." Then he pointed to Arthur's finger.

He looked around the place and saw all the men in there, usually in groups of two and sitting fairly close. "Oh." So it was that kind of bar. Then he looked to his finger and saw his wedding band. He quickly took it off, and slipped it into his pocket.

The blond quirked an eyebrow but didn't comment. They both finished their drinks and the blond invited him for a game of pool, saying his name was Alfred. Arthur told him his own name, and neither of them asked for any further information.

The first game, Arthur won, but he suspected Alfred had let him. It didn't really matter because he was having fun, so much more fun than he would be having back home with his wife. Alfred asked if he minded that he was being flirted with by a man, and Arthur said no, he didn't mind. He didn't mind at all. He could hardly feel his wedding ring in his pocket.

The second game of pool, Alfred won, and he decided that they should do best out of three, and if he won the last one then he could buy Arthur a drink. Arthur let him win.

When they sat down again, Alfred grabbed his hand and said he could read palms. Arthur could tell that he didn't know what he was talking about, but it was fun listening to him talk about the lines and what they meant.

They stayed there for hours, talking about the other people in the bar, or playing with the peanuts. At one point, Alfred kissed him. He quickly pulled away and said sorry, but Arthur kissed him back.

At three in the morning, the bartender told them that he was closing the bar. Alfred suggested that they go for a walk, because he knows a nice park. Arthur agrees and follows him easily. It may have been the alcohol, but he didn't want to leave his new friend.

Once in the park, Alfred tried to climb three trees but didn't succeed on any of them. Arthur told him he looked ridiculous, and Alfred laughed at his accent. They kissed again, behind the bushes. And again on the way to Arthur's hotel.

They didn't say it, but they both knew that they weren't going for the bed, but for the mini fridge filled with alcohol.

"I like your eyebrows." Alfred commented easily. Arthur was surprised, because his wife always said that she hated them. Strange, that was the first time he thought about her since he had taken off his ring.

Around six in the morning, he said that he had to leave to catch his plane in two hours. Alfred looked a little sad but then smiled and went closer to Arthur. He was surprised when Alfred put his hand in his front pocket, but let a sigh of relief when he just pulled out his wedding ring. "Better not forget to put this on."

Alfred left after that, and Arthur soon after. Alfred didn't want to go home, so he went to his brother's house. He was usually up by then.

Matthew opened the door, and asked him why he was there. Alfred told him it was because he just missed him so much.

"You're wearing what you were last night. What were you doing?"

Alfred gave a laugh, thinking back on the night. "Falling in love."

.oOo.

He slept on the plane. There was a knee in his back and an old couple yelling in his ear, so it wasn't a very good sleep. When he got home, his wife was in bed reading.

She asked him how his trip was, and he told her it was very productive, and he had gotten a new client for his company, but of course he had missed her. Then, like he was expected to do, he asked her how Bill's party was and that he wished he had been there.

Whenever he would go for a business trip in New York after that, Arthur would always go to a coffee shop. He didn't like coffee, and they didn't have tea. He would always sit in the same table, which had a creaking chair and gum under the table. But it had a perfect view of the front door of a quaint little pub, which he never remembered the name of.

He would pretend to read the paper, but would really be watching men who went into the bar. He once saw Alfred leaving with a large man who had an even larger nose. Arthur stayed in the coffee shop, but still returned on his next business trip.

* * *

Alright, so it is not a very happy ending, but it was inspired by the song Love Story by Flight of the Conchords. It is a humour song, but a few things really struck me, like the line "The briefest of loves is as sweet as any" So this story isn't about them being happy together for their whole lives, but just one night that they can both remember as one of the best in their lives. If they met again, it would probably ruin that night, and that is why Arthur stayed in the coffee shop. Sorry for anyone who was expecting a happy story!


End file.
